


The Walls Were Still Made of Glass

by schwarmerei1



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarmerei1/pseuds/schwarmerei1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia's been harbouring some inappropriate thoughts about her work colleague(s) for a long time</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walls Were Still Made of Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetjamielee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjamielee/gifts).



> This was written for Porn Battle XV (The Ides of Porn) from the following prompts:  
> Alicia Florrick/Cary Agos, inappropriate  
> Alicia Florrick/Kalinda Sharma, secret  
> Cary Agos/Kalinda Sharma, deception  
> And  
> Alicia Florrick/Cary Agos/Kalinda Sharma, satisfaction

It was normal that Cary should become familiar to her -- inevitable, even. After all, she'd never worked so closely with someone as she did with him since the establishment of Florrick, Agos & Associates. Even in her first two years at Stern, Lockhart & Gardner, when the scent of sandalwood and the creak of leather seemed to be forever reverberating in her little bolt-hole office by the stairs, she’d spent less actual time with Kalinda than she did now with Cary.

So, yes, it made sense that she could smell when he entered the room and pick his laugh out in a crowd of people.

By contrast, Peter began to seem unfamiliar. Although he tried to be in Chicago, it was required that he spent much of his time in Springfield. Springfield was a place that she avoided, not because of anything she held against the city, but because of the Governor's Mansion.

It was impossible to avoid scrutiny of their sleeping arrangements there, so Alicia found herself expected in Peter's gubernatorial bed. Fucking Peter was something she enjoyed now. Whenever the desire took her, she would seek him out and Peter was always ready, always eager, to partake in any way she allowed him. But sleeping next to him was no longer part of her life and she didn't want it back.

That one night in Springfield, Peter had waited for her cue, that look she gave. But unlike all their other quick, near-zipperless fucks (in the campaign bus, in her apartment full of people, in whatever space they found themselves when need propelled Alicia to him) Peter had obviously relished the opportunity to take his time -- undressing her completely; laying her down on the bed; foreplay -- something Alicia no longer needed or desired. Orgasms were something she gave herself when she wanted them, alone in her apartment, near effortless by virtue of her vibrator. And when she wanted fucking, she made sure it was in a place where intimacy beyond the mechanical joining of bodies was impossible.

That night in Springfield Peter had expected intimacy from her, and Alicia found herself unable to give it. Peter's persistent efforts with fingers and tongue didn't stop and for one of the few times in their marriage Alicia faked it, far too relieved to feel guilty that Peter had finally ceased trying to coax her body into places it didn't want to go.

So Alicia stayed away from Springfield, and accordingly Peter began to fade into the background of her everyday, much as Will had after her tumultuous departure from Lockhart / Gardner. Instead Cary became her familiar -- her day-to-day man.

He was a safe option, much too young and not her type at all. There was no danger and no pressure of suspected impropriety as had always hissed around her when she worked with Will. Cary with his perfectly tailored suits cut close to his finely-made body; his pocket squares; his shirts and ties in pinks and purples; his cufflinks that clinked on desks -- all youth and sweetness -- the golden boy. And a complete contrast to the darkness that was her type like Will and Peter.

Beautiful, effeminate Cary was no threat, so it was safe to think about him -- to imagine things. Just like it once had felt safe to imagine Kalinda. Kalinda, who she suspected might be gay, might even _like_ like her. Kalinda, whose seductive persona was fertile ground for Alicia to place the seeds of her fantasies, knowing full well she would never actually dare to reap the crop her mind had cultivated furtively.

Once she started thinking about him, Alicia started looking at him too. Her children were scarcely children anymore -- the firm was her new baby. So she spent many evenings that stretched late into the night alone in the office except for Cary. It didn't take her long to suggest strategy meetings over takeout in the conference room. And if it sometimes reminded her of other nights three and four years ago, sipping bottles of beer over case files with someone else, she chose to ignore that.

Alicia liked it when the building got stuffy as the memory of air-conditioning faded and the face-brick walls reradiated the heat of the day. Cary would lay his tie atop his suit jacket and open the top few buttons of his shirt to reveal a narrow sliver of his hairless, well-defined chest. Then he would put his cufflinks in his pocket and push up his shirt sleeves to show slender, but athletic forearms -- and she would feel like a repressed Victorian getting aroused by a glimpse of ankle. She liked it in winter too -- the heat would switch off after hours and she could tell herself the little shivers that stole through her as she watched him were nothing but the cold.

Other times there was just enough hint that perhaps, just perhaps, Cary felt a degree of admiration for her in return to keep it exciting. His expression didn't give anything away, but he would look at her. He'd watch her stretch and arch her back as the evenings wore on. His eyes would linger when she kicked off her pumps and crossed her legs.

That added to her imaginings: that this man fifteen years her junior might be considering the same things she did.

In her head it happened on impulse, she scarcely needed to build a scenario to fantasise about Cary taking her suddenly -- fucking her vigorously with his youthful cock for as long as she wanted him to. Sometimes she could almost justify acting out such scenarios. Life had cheated her in more ways than one. Peter was already nearing forty when they had connected, and by the time Will and she had found their good timing, he was older still. Surely the universe owed her a young man in his prime just once.

Consequently, Alicia didn't stop herself watching one night as Cary picked up his cellphone and walked over to the glass of the conference room partition to take a client call. She looked at his ass in his immaculately tailored trousers and imagined how those muscles would clench and slacken rhythmically as he thrust into her body. She didn't register that he'd stopped speaking when he turned to face her -- she was too busy wondering if what was in his pants was as well-made as the rest of him.

When she realised that he was silent rather than speaking, her gaze moved to his face. His eyes were boring into her.

"Alicia ..."

She said nothing. Instead she reflexively licked her lips as she leant further back into the chair -- her body speaking for her.

Cary took two steps towards her before stopping, but his eyes were unmistakably full of desire.

Alicia reissued the invitation, made sure it was unequivocal -- she uncrossed her legs and let her knees part.

If she'd been asked to testify later, she would have struggled to recall what happened after Cary began to move towards her. He might have pulled her up from the chair, or she might have met him there. Either way, the next thing she remembered was his mouth on hers, and his fingers woven into her hair.

Neither of them took it slowly. But Cary's lips were reverent, while her hands instantly reached for his belt.

Alicia was efficient -- deft fingers easily defeated buckle, button, and zipper in turn, and then stroked hardening flesh through underwear that was, no doubt, as designer as Cary's suits.

Cary's lips lost contact with hers as he groaned. He said her name again before his mouth found hers once more.

Alicia pushed him away from her far enough to shove down Cary's trousers and underwear, eyes gleaming when she saw the way he sprang free and hard.

"Tell me you have a condom." Alicia wasn't sure what she'd do if the answer was negative. Shoving Cary to his knees and making him eat her out wasn't what she was in the mood for.

"We're good." Cary's eyes were glazed as he leant past Alicia to find his jacket pocket and wallet.

Alicia used the time to pull his tie free, dropping it on the conference table, and then unbuttoning enough of his shirt to see just how beautifully muscled Cary was, before using her mouth on one of his nipples. The jerk of his body and the way one hand clenched in her hair delighted her -- he truly was so pretty, she felt as though she was corrupting innocence.

She heard the crinkle of plastic as his search met with success.

"Let me." Alicia took the package from him and rolled the condom on, enjoying the way he felt under her hands, indulging herself with the feel of him. Nature had been kind to Cary in every department.

By mutual assent Alicia perched at the edge of the conference table and let her pumps clatter to the floor. Cary tried to raise the hem of her dress and found it too closely-tailored, swearing as he began to unfasten enough buttons to push it up over her hips. Next was the awkward shimmy to rid Alicia of her pantyhose, and really that should have been proof enough that this was spontaneous -- no one planning to get laid would wear them.

Cary's hands hooked in the waistband of her underwear, he paused for a breath before leaning forward to kiss her once more -- his sense of amazement still palpable via his lips. Then he dropped to the floor as he began to pull them down her pale, slender legs.

Alicia realised his intentions -- damn Cary and his good manners and considerate nature -- no wonder he wasn't her type.

She pulled his hair at the base of his neck. "No, I want you in me."

Cary was already beginning to push apart her knees. "But ..."

"Get up here and fuck me."

Cary half shook his head, but did as she ordered.

Alicia felt her breath coming faster as Cary stepped into her and used his hand to guide himself. Yes, this was what she wanted -- no foreplay or preparation, just Cary's hardness filling her quickly. She felt his entry, his hands moving to her hips for leverage and then slowly (much too slowly) his cock pushing all the way inside her.

Alicia locked her calves behind Cary's thighs and made sure he was looking her in the eyes. "I mean it Cary, I want you to fuck me. Stop being sweet about it."

She watched him lick his lips nervously. Then his hands tightened on her thighs, he pulled back and slammed inside her.

"Yes." Then Alicia moaned as Cary repeated the action. A third time. It still wasn't enough. "Stop holding back. I want it hard."

Cary moaned and finally become inflamed the way Alicia wanted -- beginning to thrust with abandon. The prick of Alicia's nails as they gripped his ass encouraged him further. He wanted to kiss her again between pants, but she took that moment to let go of him and recline across the table.

The angle was better though, his hands looped over her legs and beneath her thighs as he pulled her against him over and over.

Alicia moaned appreciatively, shutting her eyes in pleasure; liking the discomfort of the too-hard surface beneath her as her body jerked from each plunge Cary made into her.

He could feel it beginning to build in him. Certain that Alicia wasn't that close, he tried to rein in his pleasure.  Cary bit his lip -- he was losing the battle for control. Assistance came in the least welcome form possible as a shaft of light fell across the darkened offices of Florrick Agos & Associates. He knew what it was: the bluish fluorescent glow from someone opening the door to the fire stair.

Alicia's eyes were still clamped shut, small sounds of enjoyment leaving her throat as she remained unaware of the risk of discovery.

Cary maintained his rhythm, trying to keep her unaware in the hope that the person would leave. _It's just Hector the security guard_ , he told himself, _he'll turn around in a second and check the next floor._ A lie -- Hector and his knee, that was never quite right after rupturing a ligament, much preferred the freight elevator. Indeed, Cary heard the sound of heels, a feminine click, soft but unmistakeable.

Alicia didn't hear it though, as another moan spilled from her. The footsteps ceased instantly, or actually they became inaudible. And then the worst (and best) possible person to walk in on the First Lady of Illinois fucking someone who wasn't the Governor rounded the corner.

Cary locked eyes with Kalinda Sharma.

Kalinda would never tell -- it would go no further. But unlike any other person who would have exclaimed, or alternately crept away in mortified embarrassment, Kalinda held her ground in the conference room doorway and watched them fuck, her expression was calmly appraising, but her eyes gleamed with something else.

Her eyes returned to Cary's, and he saw a smirk form on her lips. Her hands went to the zipper of her leather jacket and she silently eased it down. Cary saw her right hand reach inside and cover her breast. He couldn't help the groan he made. He thought of that night: of unzipping, unbuttoning, unhooking and finally, _finally_ , seeing Kalinda's breasts; of how the weight of them felt in his hands; how her nipples grew harder still in his mouth. But Kalinda's hand re-emerged and he realised she'd reached into her pocket to remove an old-fashioned audio cassette tape, which she then placed on the console table beside her.

Cary almost laughed. Of all things, Kalinda had come here tonight to do him a favour. They'd begun to tentatively rebuild trust over drinks, once a week or so, in the month since Kalinda's overture. Last Friday he'd alluded to a crucial audio recording from thirty years ago that his client insisted existed, but had not turned up even under the force of subpoena. And here she was with it. No doubt she'd been expecting to receive something in return ... next month, or some other time down the track. Instead she now had a lifetime of leverage over both him and the woman he continued to thrust into. The woman he knew (better than anyone else) Kalinda harboured feelings for that were too big, too dangerous, to define.

"Cary ..." Alicia's head twisted to the side, but mercifully she still kept her eyes shut.

Kalinda's smirk became ever more predatory. She left her post at the doorway and made a complete circuit outside the conference room glass, admiring them from every angle, before returning to her original position.

Still she said nothing. Cary watched her let the leather jacket slide down her arms and gently drop from her fingertips to the floor. He breathed in sharply as she cupped each breast. Even through her bra and the silk of her blouse he could discern that her thumbs had brought her nipples to points.

The arousal that had almost disappeared, came roaring back at the thought of watching Kalinda touch herself while he fucked Alicia. What started as a groan in his throat came out his tightened lips a whimper.

"Don't stop, Cary."

Cary could hear the authority in Alicia's voice; he thrust harder still.

"Yes ..."

Kalinda raised her eyebrows at him, looked down at Alicia, then back up. She raised one hand and covered her eyes. Her suggestion was clear.

It took Cary a few moments to formulate a plan.

"You realise anyone could walk in on us." Cary cleared his throat, he’d sounded more nervous than suggestive.

Alicia tossed her head in irritation. "Stop talking."

Cary pressed on. "Imagine if you got caught -- you of all people. Does that turn you on?" His hands pulled Alicia harder against his hips. "What if someone was watching us right now without you knowing?"

He saw the way Alicia arched her back, muscles tightening involuntarily at his words. Kalinda saw it too.

Cary fumbled for the clothes that he'd discarded a few feet away on the conference table, losing his rhythm in the process . His fingers found the silken paisley of his tie. "What if I blindfolded you? You'd never know if we were alone or not."

"Fuck ... Cary."

Cary decided the way her voice broke and became almost a whine on his name was agreement, and he leant over to wrap his tie around Alicia's head and over her eyes. He was about to pick up the underside of Alicia's thighs again and resume when he saw Kalinda had further instructions.

She raised both arms over her head, then took one wrist with a hand and pushed backward.

Shaking, Cary took Alicia's wrists and did the same to her. She looked even hotter stretched out -- he told her so as he resumed the movement of his hips.

He'd assumed this was the extent of Kalinda's interaction. He'd assumed that he'd get back to the fucking and she'd get on with the self-pleasuring. Assumptions that proved to be dangerous.

Kalinda was moving ever closer, somehow managing to keep her boots silent even on the rough floors of Florrick, Agos & Associates. He all but jumped when he felt her hand caress his ass with familiarity. She pulled at his bicep and indicated that he was to set his hands flat on the table . His leverage was worse, but he did it.

He watched, disbelieving, as Kalinda climbed gracefully to her knees on the tabletop and inched her way over until she knelt at Alicia's waist. She turned once more to Cary and gave him a smile that let him know he was complicit before turning her attentions to the buttons of Alicia's dress. She began where Cary had left off, first exposing the pale flesh of Alicia's stomach. Then bit-by-bit peeling apart the two sides of the dress -- next Alicia's waist, then the bottom of her bra, and finally pushing it apart until Alicia was naked except for the lace over her breasts and the small area of her arms where the sleeves still caught.

Cary only realised that he was holding his breath when he suddenly gasped for air. He found his movements were increasingly urgent. He began to pant as he took in what Kalinda intended.

She reached into one of the cups of Alicia's bra and freed the breast it secured, then did the same to the other. Alicia's nipples were hard and pink, forced to point straight up at the ceiling; bouncing slightly with each of Cary's thrusts.

Kalinda carefully tucked the locks of hair that framed her face behind her ears and bent her head. Cary's hands gripped the table edge. Alicia's reaction when Kalinda's mouth closed on her nipple was immediate.

She twisted, then arched upward towards the mouth that was stimulating her nipple with far more edge than she would have given Cary credit for. Alicia twisted again in response as the mouth switched to the other side. She began to moan -- she hadn't expected this degree of pleasure with Cary.

Kalinda switched back to the first breast, and Cary could see this time the way she used her tongue to flick Alicia's nipple against her teeth. He could feel the effects of it too as Alicia's body began to clench on him. It was only fear of Alicia discovering what was happening that slowed his rush to a climax.

Conversely Kalinda's mouth was sending Alicia ever higher towards her peak. The strain building in her found expression in the whimpers and pants coming from her mouth.

Kalinda dragged teeth over Alicia's nipple before releasing it.

"Fuck!" Alicia arched as she passed the point where orgasm was inevitable. Cary continued to plunge into her, Kalinda's mouth continued to pull on her breasts.

Alicia lost all coherence as she whined and gasped those last few seconds before her climax crashed down upon her. Cary held still against her and the incredible feeling as the waves rolled through her muscles. Whereas Kalinda sat up, both to watch Alicia's frenzy, and avoid Alicia's writhing body coming into contact with hers.

Afterwards, Alicia's breath came shakily. Cary was still gloriously hard between her legs. She licked lips dry from panting, and swallowed. She wanted to feel his tongue fill her mouth the same way his cock filled her body.

Cary watched, simultaneously mesmerised and terrified, as Kalinda leant down again, but this time not over Alicia's chest.

Alicia sensed her partner's approach, she could feel warmth of her own exhalations rebounding against the skin of her lips. She moaned as she got what she wanted: lips prying hers further apart, tongue entering her mouth -- certain and commanding.

Then Alicia froze. Kalinda pulled away the instant Alicia stopped responding.

The soft lips devoid of the rasp of shaved facial hair; the nose that pressed against her cheek; the locks of hair that fell loose and brushed against her face; and the scent of a perfume that had been absent from her nose ever since leaving Lockhart/Gardner.

It wasn't Cary who was kissing her.

"Kalinda." It was a statement, not a question.

All three people were motionless until Alicia's hands scrabbled at her makeshift blindfold.

Cary tried his best to not shrink from meeting her eyes, but he was irrelevant -- all Alicia's attention was directed at the woman who knelt over her.

Kalinda was the one who had kissed her. Kalinda was the one who had teased her breasts without mercy. Kalinda was the one who thought to blindfold her.

Kalinda was the one who had turned an excitingly inappropriate fuck into the best orgasm she'd had in years.

Alicia's hands moved before she realised that she'd made a decision. They wrapped around Kalinda's head and pulled her down. Their mouths met as equals -- each matched the other's fervour.

Cary moaned at the sight, and grabbed at Alicia's thighs to resume pumping into her. The two women were messy, loud and had no finesse to their kisses. It was a sight that had Cary wondering if any other encounter would be able to match it before he was even finished with this one.

Eventually Kalinda wrenched herself up and addressed him. "Pull out." Kalinda's tone was insistent.

Cary's hands tightened on Alicia, having come near to being denied twice already, there was no way he was stopping before coming. "Fuck no."

"Pull out!" Kalinda repeated. She slid off the desk and actually shoved him. "You can fuck me instead." She pushed at him again -- Cary gave way this time.

Kalinda immediately took his place at the edge of the conference table, her hands urging Alicia further onto it until the backs of her knees caught on the edge. Cary watched Kalinda spread his business partner open before pivoting at the waist.

Kalinda's tongue made its first sweep through Alicia. She all but hissed with disappointment despite the reward of hearing pleasure in Alicia's moan. All those long years of imagining her first taste of the most secret part of this woman ruined because Alicia's flavour was disguised by hints of latex and lube.

Kalinda lifted her head and used her fingers to gather up the mess left by Cary's condom and smeared it on Alicia's thigh. She was determined to replace imaginings with knowledge so her tongue suffered several thorough sweeps across Alicia until she was clean. Then she confined small, precise licks to Alicia's clit and waited for a second manifestation of arousal.

Kalinda was so intent on her task, Cary raising her skirt and fumbling urgently for the waistband of her underwear was scarcely perceived by her.  The full force of her mind was focused on gauging exactly what made Alicia's hips jerk the most, what made her squirm back with her feet now skidding against the conference table for purchase.

The sight of the band of brown skin between the bottom of Kalinda's underwear and the tops of her stay-ups imprinted Cary's mind before he dragged silk and lace down Kalinda's legs. He was not her priority, and he had to yank at her restive heel to raise and free one foot.

He stood and edged her boots apart, before grasping her hips and tilting her. There was no need to probe with his fingers to test her readiness -- he could see how wet she was. _Wet because of Alicia_ , his mind insisted on pointing out. She hadn't been aroused like this all those months ago, that night with him. It didn't dim his ardour, in fact it seemed perfectly appropriate that he could still see traces of Alicia glistening on his cock as he watched himself slide into Kalinda.

Kalinda felt his entry, and liked the feeling of heat and solidity pushing her against Alicia. She backed against him to meet him for a few thrusts. Then she refocussed, lifted her head and used her fingers to open Alicia further. Now she could see Alicia’s wetness forming once more. Her tongue gathered her reward eagerly -- she savoured Alicia’s taste.

Kalinda’s “Mmmmm” was unapologetically loud, even when muffled by Alicia’s thighs.

“Christ.” Cary grabbed tighter and moved faster. He couldn't imagine how anything could be hotter than the sight of Alicia writhing under the influence of Kalinda's tongue and accompanied by the sounds both women were making.

He was wrong.

Kalinda raised her head again, ignoring a whine of complaint from Alicia. She placed her palms together in prayer position, interlocked her thumbs and pinkies, and prepared to pay homage Alicia Florrick.

Kalinda dove in; Alicia cleaved to her entry.

Alicia's protestations were replaced by groans that were near primal. Finally she was full to satisfaction. Kalinda splayed all six of her fingers. Alicia felt herself give way. Whatever Kalinda demanded, apparently her body was prepared to give. The momentum of Cary's hips carried through Kalinda's body to her hands, and her knuckles pushed and eased inside Alicia to the same rhythm.

It almost felt like too much. And when Kalinda returned her tongue to Alicia's clit it became so.

Alicia's cries were wordless and loud. Her body arched and heaved.

Cary had just enough conscious thought left to wonder what exactly Kalinda was doing to her, as he watched Alicia's ecstasy in awe. And then he lost all thought as his long-delayed climax arrived. The wait was worth it. His hands gripped Kalinda's waist, he was already mourning the moment he'd have to retreat from her heat.

Alicia lost perception of time; she had no idea if her orgasm lasted seconds or minutes, only that it was intense beyond anything she knew she was capable of.

The triumphant joy Kalinda experienced giving Alicia such pleasure was her own satisfaction. Each one of her senses so completely engaged in receiving Alicia's responses, she was scarcely aware that Cary had finished.

Alicia's breaths began to slow in increments. As they did, she became aware of the press of Kalinda's cheekbone resting on her thigh. The fingers of one hand still inside her, the others draping up her hip. Alicia grasped Kalinda's hand with her right, while her left rested on the back of Kalinda's head. She could feel the pins that secured Kalinda's hair, cool and smooth.

Two climaxes weren't enough to satiate Alicia's need for this woman, a need that had gone unsatisfied and avoided for over four years. She was already imagining stripping Kalinda bare and laying her down amongst the pearly grey of her bedsheets; loosening that long, black hair before tangling her hands in it.

It didn't matter that nearly six months had passed since the two women had laid eyes on each other, more than a year since they'd had a genuine conversation -- their unspoken connection and understanding was still there.

Kalinda's eyes looked steadily into hers. _Figure out how to get rid of Cary._

Alicia nodded almost imperceptibly between pants. _I just need a minute._

**Author's Note:**

> And a very happy (but very late) birthday to nutjob-in-chief sweetjamielee!


End file.
